


Cama de casal

by Pipezinha



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Iwaki continues been anxious person, Katou is a lovely husband, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaki sente a falta de Kato e não consegue dormir. Mas o loiro tem a solução perfeita pra isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cama de casal

**CAMA DE CASAL**

Iwaki fechou as torneiras da banheira. Entrou e descansou a cabeça na beirada. Esperava que a água tépida relaxasse seus nervos e o ajudasse a dormir melhor. Duas noites sem dormir acabariam com seu rosto, que nem maquiagem corretiva adiantaria. A razão de sua insônia? Katou Yohji. Ou a falta dele.

 

-Patético! Nem dormimos na mesma cama, como é que eu posso sentir tanto a falta dele ressonando ao meu lado?

 

Mas era a pura verdade. Katou tinha ido viajar por uma semana por conta de um trabalho fora da cidade. E Iwaki não tinha conseguido dormir logo no primeiro dia de ausência do parceiro.

 

-Bobagens de gente ansiosa. Mas eu sou um homem adulto, responsável e dono das minhas vontades. Eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã, portanto hoje eu vou dormir tranqüilamente. Hoje eu já me conformei que ele não está em casa.

 

Pondo um pijama, Kyousuke se deitou em sua cama. E começou a procurar posição pra dormir. Rola pra um lado, para outro, tentando nem olhar pro relógio, que marcava onze horas, meia noite, uma hora...

 

-Quero dormir! – gritou ele, nervoso, pras paredes. –Eu preciso dormir, que inferno! Que eu vou fazer?

 

Iwaki se lembrou da solução encontrada pelas heroínas de filmes românticos ou de guerra. Sacudiu a cabeça.

 

-Ridículo! Eu não vou fazer isso.

 

Mas ao olhar pro ponteiro que se aproximava das duas da manhã, se levantou, bufando e abriu a parte do guarda-roupa de Katou. Puxou uma camisa dele e, enrubescendo, deitou-se na cama do loiro, abraçado à peça de roupa. Envolto no cheiro familiar, dormiu de imediato, suspirando.

 

Nos três dias seguintes, foi a mesma luta interna. Iwaki não queria fazer aquilo, achava muita dependência, cena patética de romance água-com-açúcar, mas só conseguia dormir abraçado à camisa de Katou, deitado na cama dele.

 

Na quarta noite, Iwaki já estava acostumado com o ritual. E com os sonhos. Sim, porque o cheiro levava o inconsciente a sonhar com o loiro. Nos sonhos, Yohji chegava de surpresa e, encontrando-o na sua cama, cobria Kyousuke de beijos e faziam amor. Nessas horas, Iwaki apertava mais a camisa de encontro ao nariz e descia a outra mão para seu membro já desperto na necessidade do contato. Ah, como Katou lhe fazia falta... Mas naquela noite, na hora do sonho, não foi a sua mão que foi acariciar o falo. E seu rosto todo foi apertado de encontro a um ombro real. Iwaki pensou, meio sonolento: “o sonho de hoje está diferente...” Aspirou fundo para sentir a fragrância de Katou e sentiu que a recíproca era verdadeira: alguém estava fazendo o mesmo no seu pescoço. Se arrepiou inteiro e entreabriu os olhos:

 

-Katou...

 

-Sim, Iwaki-san? – sussurrou o sonho na sua orelha, enquanto erguia sua perna para penetrá-lo.

 

Foi quando a ficha caiu de vez. Iwaki abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama num rompante.

 

-KATOU! O que você está fazendo aqui?

 

-Como assim? Eu moro aqui, esse é o nosso quarto e essa é a minha cama...

 

-Não seja bobo. Eu achei que só ia voltar em uma semana...

 

-Bem, tivemos uma folga extra e fomos dispensados antes... se eu tivesse voltado no dia certo não teria visto essa cena tão _kawaii_ de Iwaki-san dormindo na minha cama, abraçado à minha camisa e com certeza, sonhando comigo...

 

Iwaki ficou super sem graça, enrubescendo do pescoço à raiz dos cabelos e tentou virar o rosto. Mas Yohji o fez encará-lo.

 

-Não tenha vergonha dos seus sentimentos. Você sentiu minha falta. Fico feliz por isso... Venha pra perto de mim de novo... quero continuar matando as minhas saudades e as suas... – Os olhos claros se encheram de ternura – Iwaki-san...

 

Antes de beijá-lo, o moreno pediu:

 

-Diga... diga aquilo que você me diz sempre...

 

-Aishiteru, Iwaki-san...

 

-Não... me chame de...

 

Katou sorriu e puxou o amante pra bem perto, pra dizer ao pé do ouvido:

 

-Kyou-chan, vou te comer todinho. – ouviu o gemido alto e riu. Kyousuke ficava vermelho feito um pimentão, mas gostava de ouvir algumas frases picantes enquanto transavam.

 

No dia seguinte, enquanto Iwaki estava fora, no trabalho, Katou ficou pensando. Ele tivera aquela folga antecipada, dada pelos produtores pra compensar a prorrogação do trabalho. Os modelos foram muito bem aceitos no novo comercial de cerveja e a agência já tinha engatado mais duas campanhas extras. O que significava pelo menos mais vinte dias fora.

 

Se fosse ele, não teria problema algum em se mudar pra cama de Iwaki-san e cheirar sua roupa até gastar. Mas conhecia seu moreno. Ainda mais por ter sido pego em flagrante. Ele morreria e não voltaria a fazer aquilo.

 

-Não posso permitir que Iwaki-san fique vinte dias sem dormir. Preciso tomar uma providência. Mas qual?

 

Enquanto pensava, pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e ligou a TV. Um comercial lhe chamou a atenção. Anotou o número na próxima vez que ele passou e ligou para a companhia. Algumas horas depois, um profissional vinha até a casa deles para fazer uma verificação e anotar algumas medidas.

 

-Será que dava pra entregar amanhã? Eu vou viajar depois de amanhã e gostaria de já ver instalada.

 

-Se o senhor não se importar em utilizar uma peça de mostruário, sim, temos uma com essas medidas que poderíamos estar disponibilizando com rapidez.

 

-Por favor, então. Eu agradeceria muito. Poderia entregar então amanhã, depois do almoço?

 

-Claro, Katou-sama. Vai ser um prazer. Podemos dizer a nossos clientes que o senhor compra em nossa loja?

 

-Se trocar o colchão do mostruário por um novo, sim, pode.

 

Naquela noite, fizeram amor na cama de Iwaki-san como sempre, Katou não demonstrou nada, Kyousuke nem desconfiou das armações de seu marido inovador. Mas na tarde seguinte, ao chegar do estúdio e ir para o quarto separar uma roupa pra depois do banho, Iwaki estacou na porta: diante dos seus olhos, uma cama de casal, king size, cheia de almofadas e travesseiros.

 

Os braços de Katou o envolveram e cabeça dele pousou em seu ombro:

 

-Gostou da surpresa?

 

-...

 

-Não? Oh, eu sou um impulsivo mesmo. Eu achei que ia te ajudar a dormir melhor, já que assim você não teria que ficar mudando de cama... eu esqueço que você preza sua individualidade... _gomen nasai_ , Iwaki-san. Vou ligar amanhã pra devolver...

 

Iwaki não deixou que Katou tirasse suas mãos dele e se virou dentro do abraço ainda.

 

- _Baka_! Eu só fiquei sem palavras na hora, só isso. Ela é linda, Katou. Eu fico feliz que você tenha pensado em mim, nas minhas horas de insônia. Apesar de você se achar um pouco, né? Afinal, eu ia acabar dormindo sem a sua presença, de qualquer jeito... – O loiro rolou os olhos – Venha... vamos inaugurá-la...

 

Começou a tirar a roupa e andar de costas, Yohji o acompanhando. Assim que a parte de trás de seus joelhos bateram na cama, Iwaki pulou de costas em cima da cama, sentindo com prazer o colchão suportar seu peso. Suspirou. Katou subiu em cima dele, beijando e o acariciando ternamente.

 

-Diga... diga pra mim, Yo-kun...

 

-Ah, Kyou-chan... vou te comer todinho...

 

 

N/A: Nyaaaa... mais um Harudakii... sei que vocês vão reclamar a falta do lemon, mas o manga/anime é bem explicito. E eu queria um fic de humor/romance... Para as fãs órfãs desse tipo de história em português, mais um “fic feito em uma hora”. 12/02/2006

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
